


Jax (Diminishing Verse)

by Celi1208



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:02:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28253613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celi1208/pseuds/Celi1208
Summary: #TwelveSOAcharacters #twelvepoeticforms This is about 'later' Jax, toward the end.
Kudos: 3





	Jax (Diminishing Verse)

Jax (Diminishing Verse)

His solutions included a spray  
of bullets toward enemies real and imagined. Who'd pray  
for some form of immediate salvation. Forgiveness cutting through the metallic ray.

But instead, they only found heat.  
made to eat  
through the flesh, right where life is at.


End file.
